


Looks are everything

by Applewriter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Eddie Brock, Domination, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Submissive Eddie Brock, professional Dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applewriter/pseuds/Applewriter
Summary: Eddie had been seeing a professional Dom long before he met Venom.  He wants to continue, but Venom is not so keen.





	Looks are everything

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Venom was going to be a dark film, but I was so pleased it had a lot of 'old married couple' moments between Venom and Eddie. It really caught my imagination.

“You made us look bad.” Venom’s voice pounded through Eddie’s head.  
"Listen up, friend. There ain’t nobody who can make someone like you look bad. Badass maybe, but not bad.”  
“You let him tie us up.”  
Eddie shook his head. “I would have let him tie me up, but you didn’t give him the chance.” Eddie put on a gravel-tinged voice. “Do not touch us, human!” He laughed to himself, even as he cringed at the thought of Oscar’s face when he heard the tone of the symbiote.  
“We do not sound like that.”  
“No. You sound much worse. Believe me.”  
“Humans are weak and you let him humiliate us.”  
Eddie stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. “Do you know how long it took for me to find a dominant like Oscar?”  
“We do not care.”  
“Three years, pal. Three years of searching sex clubs and kink parties. I’ll never forget the hours I spent trawling through FetLife and Craigslist and…”  
“Enough!”  
Eddie felt his feet dragged forward, just before a speeding car sounded his horn, barely missing Eddie’s angry form.  
“We gotta talk about this, pal.”  
“Our name is not pal.”  
“Venom, don’t you sass me.”  
“It is our ass Oscar wanted - not our sass.”  
“That is a weak joke, buddy.”  
Eddie felt Venom retreat to the back of his mind for a long moment until an uncharacteristic voice sounded in his ears.  
“Are we not enough for you, Eddie?”  
“Don’t get like this. You sound like a little kid.”  
“Children are not for sex or food. You told us that.”  
“Yes I did, and those who try to hurt kids like that are bad people.”  
“Supper time.”  
“Precisely.”  
Eddie leaned against a somewhat clean wall. “If you want me so badly, then you could try enjoying the things I do.”  
“Domination by a weak, pale, freckle-faced human with ginger hair and a limp is not enjoyable. He uses a stick to walk, so luckily he cannot run from us if we confront him.”  
Eddie scrubbed at his eyes for a moment. “He’s only got a walking stick because of a car accident.” Eddie sighed. “This is important for you isn’t it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why? I mean, do your species even have sex like that? Do they have power situations?”  
“Yes.” Venom’s voice was quiet once more. Eddie found he had no desire to look any further into why his symbiote was reacting that way. He just knew that once a month, or twice if things were tough, he needed to be in the hands of someone he trusted - someone who asked no questions, and who could make him feel alive. And now Venom was getting in the way of that. He knew Venom could feel what he felt, but Eddie for the life of him didn’t understand why Venom didn’t want that.  
“We do not trust Oscar. We trust Annie. Ask Annie to tie you up and beat you.”  
Eddie almost choked on his spit. “You are kidding, right?”  
“We are not.”  
Eddie climbed the stairs to his apartment, fumbling with the keys as he tried and failed to imagine Annie doing any of the things he needed with Oscar.  
“Do we not love Annie anymore?”  
“Of course I love her.”  
“Then why?”  
“I’ve had enough of this conversation.”  
“We must find a way to convince her.”  
Eddie felt a sudden heat rise within. He picked up the closest object to him and flung it at the wall. It never impacted though: one of Venom’s tendrils reached out and caught it a bare inch from the hard surface.  
Eddie slid down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He opened them when a cool touch landed on his lap.  
“Annie bought this for us at Fisherman’s Wharf.”  
Eddie looked at the mug that he had tried to destroy: a seal wearing a sweater with San Francisco emblazoned on it in pink and blue.  
“She said it was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. She wanted us to have it.”  
Eddie chuckled. “Well, now I have you.” He paused for a moment, turning a thought around as he inspected it. “Venom, would you?”  
“No.”  
“What? I haven’t even asked you yet.”  
“We will not tie you up and beat you and penetrate you as you scream.”  
“Whoa there…”  
Eddie felt the pull of Venom’s form leaving his body. It was always strange when Venom was on the outside. Eddie felt a little lost and alone without him there - a big change from their initial days together. The journalist in Eddie tickled at his brain. There was more to this than he was seeing. Venom’s dark face floated just out of arm’s reach. He seemed almost reluctant to re-enter Eddie, seeing as he liked his body so much.  
“Tell me what’s really going on, buddy.”  
Venom swirled closer, still looking like he’d rather listen to a car alarm than discuss this further. But after several long moments of staring, he swooped back inside Eddie.  
“Close your eyes, Eddie.”  
Eddie did as requested, and when the red-black darkness came, he was assaulted by flashes of images. He saw Venom and others of his kind being shocked by some kind of electrical current - wielded by bigger, more monstrous creatures. He saw the one called Riot, using what looked like a flame thrower, targeting spots on the smaller symbiotes as they begged for mercy. Eddie felt the scorching burn, the humiliation and the realisation that this was the fate of all losers: torture and death. Eddie opened his eyes, blinking back painful tears. He willed himself to breathe slowly, even though he wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up.  
“We will not do that to you, Eddie.”  
Eddie just nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, pal.”

The sun rose above the San Francisco skyline the next morning, buttery yellow over the tourist spots and empty pyramid towers. Eddie yawned and stretched. Venom did not usually dream, but last night the symbiote had been restless, fidgeting through Eddie’s body way longer than he normally would, flashing up images Eddie couldn’t understand: speckles of light and strange shapes in the dark sky. Eddie stroked the side of his face, his neck and down to his chest - the places where he always imagined Venom inhabited more than the rest of his body. He knew the symbiote was awake, but his usual morning demand for food was absent today.  
“It’s not the same, you know?”  
Silence from Venom.  
“It doesn’t mean we’re weak.”  
“We are strong.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Strong enough to crush our enemies and eat their heads.”  
“Um, yeah.”  
“Yet you still want to be dominated by the freckle-faced man.”  
Eddie sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He took a piss and then started the shower, turning it all the way to freeze-ya-balls-off-cold. This was a treat for Venom, who loved cold environments. “Listen pal. All you’ve known is domination as a source of pain.”  
“Domination is pain.”  
“But you haven’t experienced the whole thing.”  
“We do not want to.”  
“Yeah, well tough titties. I’m going back to Oscar and we’re going to do this right, and you are not going to threaten to disembowel him this time.” Eddie could actually feel Venom pout.  
“We cannot promise anything.”  
“Good enough.” Eddie stayed under the freezing spray for long minutes, smiling as he felt Venom’s reluctant contentment. Venom threw down the towel as Eddie tried to dry himself off, preferring the cold drops of water on Eddie’s skin to stay as long as possible. Eddie indulged Venom as picked up his phone and punched in Oscar’s number. This was going to either kill his Dom, make his day or… well he wasn’t sure what else could happen, but damn it, Eddie was going to try.  
“We do not like this, Eddie.”  
“Can you give me five seconds to send a text?” Eddie looked down at his chest as if he could see Venom sitting there. “Are you counting?”  
“You said five seconds.”  
Eddie sighed, pressed Send on the text, and grabbed himself a beer.

Oscar opened the hotel door a crack. He looked suspicious as hell, and Eddie couldn’t really blame him.  
“I’m sorry, Oscar. It will never happen again, I swear. Just give me one last chance?”  
Oscar opened the door wider. “I don’t ever want to hear such disrespect from you again. I will put the word around and nobody will touch you for the rest of your life.” He lifted his walking stick, and used it to raise Eddie’s chin. “You understand, boy?”  
Venom bristled. “He insults us. He threatens us.”  
“Shut up,” Eddie thought to himself. “Thanks for giving me such a special appointment,” he continued out loud.  
Oscar eyed him for a long moment. “It’s costing you double, so don’t waste your money or my time.” He grinned a wide smile. “Now give me the money and get naked.”  
Venom halted Eddie’s arms for a split second. Eddie sense the unease from the symbiote. “Just trust me, okay?”  
Oscar threw him a look. “If I didn’t trust you, your sorry ass would still be in the lobby.”  
Shit. It was getting harder to tell when he was speaking out loud. Eddie handed over the bills, and then he disrobed quickly as was always the way around Oscar. With ever item of clothing removed, Eddie felt his breathing relax a little at a time. He looked up as Oscar pulled a long leather strap from his toy box; no whips or knives in hotel rooms, neither wanted any risk of blood left in the surroundings. Eddie licked dry lips. He could sense Venom’s disapproval throughout all of this, but he was behaving, and that was all Eddie could accept for now.  
“Up against the wall.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
The pull of resistance was weak but it was still there. Eddie used all his strength to stand still against the wall. Oscar stood in front of him, not smiling, but sneering slightly. He put down his walking stick. Business time.  
“You’ve been very bad lately, boy,” Oscar whispered a split second before bringing the strap down over Eddie’s chest.  
Eddie’s skin flared to life in welcome. “Won’t happen again…”  
Oscar interrupted his words with another strike of the leather strap. “Shut up.” Another and another strike. Eddie gulped down air, arching up for more even as Venom retreated further away inside his mind.  
“Turn around.”  
Eddie moved slowly, his skin so prickled with sensation that he didn’t want to lose any of it. Oscar shoved Eddie flush against the wall. Eddie’s nipples let out a burst of sensation as the cool surface impacted against them. They’d only been at it for a few minutes, yet Eddie felt the pain like an embrace around his tired body. He shuddered as Oscar pressed up behind him, pushing Eddie even closer to the wall. He bit down on Eddie’s shoulder, a sharp kiss of pain.  
“The freckle-faced man is trying to eat us,” Venom said in a warning tone.  
Eddie shook his head. “I like this,” he whispered.  
“Well I’m glad you do.” Oscar stepped away for a moment, but returned with something new: a long thin rod that he pressed and rolled over Eddie’s back. All too soon the closeness and warmth was gone, replaced by a whoosh and a blossom of sweet, sweet sensation. Oscar had played professional tennis before his accident: Eddie knew his back-hand stroke had not suffered as a result of that. Oscar swung the rod again and again, putting strength into every blow. Eddie grit his teeth, swallowing his cries as he came to life beneath the onslaught of so much pain. Oscar moved lower, striking hard blows over Eddie’s backside. Eddie pushed his ass out just to feel more of it. Soon he felt himself start to harden - the blood flowing to his dick so fast, Venom started with surprise.  
“Eddie, what is happening to us?”  
Eddie couldn’t respond if he wanted to. He needed this, not just the sexual feelings, but the way his body reacted to the white-hot stripes of pain that made his body glow with pleasure.  
Oscar dragged his nails over the too-sensitive skin, clutching directly over every place he could. Eddie groaned out loud.  
“Eddie, why are we aroused by this?”  
“I love it. I need it.”  
Oscar grabbed a handful of Eddie’s short hair and pulled his head back. “Such a needy pain slut, aren’t you?”  
Eddie keened with pleasure, whimpering into the burning touch.  
“Eddie, is pain slut an endearment? Or is he insulting us?”  
“Shut up, and let me have this,” Eddie thought to himself. At least he hoped those words were thoughts and not something he said out loud. He could feel Venom’s confusion but now it was tempered by something else - curiosity and the beginnings of pleasure.  
“Open those cheeks,” Oscar commanded. Got something special I wanna try.  
Eddie did as he was told, holding himself open, his hips rocking and searching out more sensation. He jumped slightly as he felt a cold liquid against his opening. Lube, he guessed but then he realised he had guessed wrong when the gel started to burn. Everywhere Oscar had spread the liquid felt like fire as he probed and pushed two fingers deeper inside Eddie’s anus.  
“Aloe Vera and ginger extract.” Oscar’s voice had a pleased quality to it. “Soothes and burns all in one go.” Oscar twisted his fingers, seeking out the spot deep inside that always made Eddie scream. “Next time I’ll use some plain old ginger root right up inside you.” Eddie gasped at the thought, and then cried out as Oscar found his prostate, cruel fingers rubbing against the sensitive gland.  
“Tell me you want that next time,” Oscar purred.  
“We do not want to be seasoned with ginger,” Venom complained. “He is preparing to eat us, Eddie.”  
“Yes, I want that. Want it so bad.” Anything else he was going to say simply vanished as a wave of endorphins flooded his system. Words had no meaning when this happened. The world was just pleasure and more pleasure. Eddie sank forward a little, his hands holding on to the wall for dear life.  
“What is this?” Venom enquired. “Why does this feel so good?”  
Eddie wished he could explain, but why dissect when he could just experience it and let Venom learn that way.  
“More.” Venom shifted inside, searching out more of the pleasure.  
“More,” Eddie begged. “Please more.”  
“Harder.” Venom sounded desperate.  
“Harder!” Eddie repeated the command.  
Oscar withdrew his fingers, and when they returned, they were covered in even more slick. The soothing burn made Eddie convulse. He pressed his hips against the wall, trying to rub off on any surface he could. Oscar took pity and reached around him, placing a hardened hand over Eddie’s dick. That hand was covered in the pain-inducing lube as well. But the burn and pull only made Eddie move into it harder as he chased release.  
“Do not come yet,” Venom said in a pained voice. “We want to feel more of this.” Eddie could feel Venom expand, enjoying the way pain turned to pleasure; how something he dreaded was rapidly morphing into an act which satisfied his hunger in a way nothing ever had before. This discovery made Venom marvel at the ingenuity of humans, of their capacity to find something so good in something that should be so bad.  
Eddie was surrounded by blissful sensations: Oscar’s hand around his dick, his other hand working three fingers into his ass, and inside him, Venom growing loose with pleasure.  
Oscar’s hands sped up, massaging his prostate and pulling the orgasm right out of Eddie in a heated burn.  
“You may come now.” Venom pressed down on Eddie, stretching out to meet the place where Oscar’s fingers were buried.  
Eddie muffled his scream against the wall as he came, shooting his load over Oscar’s hand. He finally sagged fully against his Dominant, gasping, defeated and feeling more alive than he had in forever.  
Oscar removed his fingers from Eddie’s ass. He gently turned Eddie around, smiling at the sight of tears and joy that shone like the early morning sun over Union Square.  
“That was intense,” Eddie breathed.  
“Come here, you little slut.” Oscar embraced Eddie in a bear hug, re-igniting all the skin that sung out with pleasurable pain.  
“You were right,” Venom said in a quiet voice as Oscar and Eddie curled up on the large couch in the middle of the hotel room. “This was different.”  
“Damn right it was,” Eddie thought to himself. And when Oscar stroked a gentle hand over Eddie’s still-heated body, he was glad things were different from what Venom had experienced before. “That was great.”  
“Well thank you,” Oscar whispered as he nuzzled closer. “Same time next month?”  
“Book him for next week,” Venom ordered. “We cannot wait that long.”


End file.
